The invention generally relates to cribs for babies and infants, and more particularly relates to a crib bumper.
A crib bumper is a device used with cribs for providing resilient cushioning material adjacent the crib walls to prevent a baby or infant from hitting his or her head on the hard crib walls. Crib bumpers also help prevent arms or legs from poking out between the spaced slats and getting stuck. A typical crib bumper comprises four flexible, resiliently cushioning panels of generally rectangular configuration, connected end-to-end. The panels usually have a core of resilient foam or other cushioning material such as fiber, and a fabric or plastic covering. Traditional designs for a crib bumper utilize ties for securing the panels to the slats or corner posts of the crib. This arrangement works well for crib designs that employ spaced-apart wooden slats along all sides.
A number of crib designs have solid end walls, while other cribs have one side wall that is solid. Depending on the placement of the solid side and/or end walls, securing one or more of the panels of a conventional crib bumper to the crib can present a challenge.